


When you're not right there beside me, I go crazy.

by lydiashuman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiashuman/pseuds/lydiashuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia get in trouble at school, so they are forced to go to detention. And then emotional talk about things and they work out their problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you're not right there beside me, I go crazy.

Who knew that using your cellphone on your mother’s class would end in a detention? Well, Lydia didn’t. And, apparently, laughing when your mom said to stop using the phone would only make things worse.

Lydia was not used to not pay attention at classes, but biology was kinda boring when you already knew everything about that class. So, she thought that there’d be no problem at all at using her phone. Well, she was wrong.

When the last class of the day finished, Lydia walked to the library, where she was supposed to take an one hour detention. Not that she cared that much about it. Being at the library would provide her help to do some homework and stuff like that.

She got there and sat on one of the vacant tables, but, as soon as she started to take her books off her bag, she heard a low “Hi.” And looked up, to find Stiles smiling sweetly at her.

“Hey.” She replied, and turned her attention back to her books.

“What are you doing here? Detention too? And, by the way, can I sit with you?”

“Yeah, my mom put me here.” She looked at him. “Sure, sit.”

Stiles smiled and started to pick his books and do some homework, and it was when Lydia noticed how much she missed being hear him. Since he and Malia started… whatever they had, Stiles didn’t spend much time with Lydia. But she couldn’t blame him, though. He had a girlfriend now, he had new priorities.

“I miss talking to you.” She said before she couldn’t think twice about it. And it was a little loud, making the librarian look at them with an angry face, asking for silence.

Stiles looked at her and then picked up his phone.

Stiles: what do you mean?

Lydia’s phone buzzed on her pocket and she took it, already knowing what she was about to read.

Lydia: I mean that I miss you, dumbass. I miss spending time with you.

Stiles smiled at her response.

Stiles: I miss you too. And I’m sure the whole pack does. Btw, why are you spending so much time alone?

“Because apparently I’m the only one still mourning my friend?” Lydia wanted to answer. But she knew that doing it would either end the conversation right away or turn it into some kind of discussion, so she just took a deep breath and started to type.

Lydia: Honestly, I don’t know? I guess I’m just trying to find out more about my powers. I keep coming back to the lake house to see if I can hear something but it is always the same annoying silence. And now that Meredith is gone, I can’t even ask her for help. In fact, i’ve tried that too, but it didn’t work. And, well, since none of you guys is a banshee, there’s nothing you can do.

Lydia could see that Stiles was sad at the response, but there was nothing she could do about it. It was only the truth.

Stiles: Well, you could have asked for my help. I can do some research and see if I find something useful.

Lydia: And would you even have free time to do it? All I hear from your conversations with Scott is “Malia this, Malia that.” What makes me think that you guys spend a lot of time together. I don’t want to disturb your relationship with something dumb. I can do researches myself.

Stiles: Well, she is my girlfriend. It’s kind of obligatory from me to talk about her.

Great, now he was probably angry at Lydia.

Lydia: I know. I don’t know what made me say that. I’m sorry.

Stiles: Ok.

Ouch. He really was mad. Lydia took a deep breath and looked at him. He was concentrated doing some homework, with a sad face. She looked back at her phone, trying to find a way to fix all that mess she had made.

Lydia: Ugh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that about you and Malia. I’m just so emotional overwhelmed lately that sometimes I don’t think before talking (or, in this case, texting). You know that I would be more than happy if you made some researches with me and helped me, because sometimes I think I’m about to go insane.

Lydia: Thinking more about that now, maybe that’s what happened to Meredith. Maybe that’s why she was at Eichen House, and, maybe, that is why she killed herself. Maybe she couldn’t deal with her powers anymore. Or maybe, she never could.

“Your detention hour is over.” The librarian said, to Lydia and Stiles. Lydia started to put away her books and got up from the table, but Stiles didn’t even move.

“Aren’t you coming?” She asked him.

“In a minute. I’m just gonna finish this exercise. If you want, you can wait for me at the parking lot.” He answered, not looking away from his notebook.

Lydia sighed and walked away.

When she got to her car, her phone buzzed and she saw his name on the screen.

Stiles: I got some mithology books here, to start the researches. Also, I just texted Malia saying that I’ll be busy tonight, so, cancel all your plans because you’re staying at my place. And I won’t take no as an answer. Let’s remember the old times.

She couldn’t stop smiling while reading the text and, when she heard him coming, her heart skipped a beat from excitement.

He walked to her, with a few books on his hands and his bag on his shoulder.

“You were right. Even though Malia and I are together, I can’t simply forget my friends. Specially the best one.” He said, smiling. And Lydia couldn’t help but to smile back.

“Thank you. I was really afraid i’d lose it if I kept doing this alone.”

“Hey, stop thinking that. You’re not alone, ok? You have me. You’ll always have me.”

A single tear fell from Lydia’s eyes, and she tried to hug Stiles, but the books he was helding didn’t help it.

“Hold on.” He said, and opened his Jeep to put the books there. “Done.” He smiled and opened his arms.

Lydia fell onto his ambrace, resting her head on his chest, and her hands on his waist. He put his head on top of hers, and his hands were caressing her back. She sighed at his chest and he smiled, kissing her hair.

“I missed you.” She said.

“I missed you too.”

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, just hugging and casually saying a few words to each other.

—————————————————————————————————————————————-

That night, Lydia and Stiles spent a lot of time together, doing researches, eating pizza and laughing, enjoying each other’s company.

Lydia didn’t know if it was the tether, or if the concept of anchors wasn’t exclusive of werewolves, but, being next to Stiles again was helping her to keep it together and even start to understand more about her powers.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought about it. I love to read comments!  
> Also, find me on tumblr at lydiashuman :3


End file.
